


A Home I Never Knew

by Fangodess



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Gil and Carlos seeing each other for the first time since the isle





	A Home I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this isn't really Descendants 2 compliant but it doesn't directly go against anything in Descendants 2

“Hey Carlos,” Jay yelled, jogging up to him after practice, “I’m going to go get some food. I’ll meet you back at the dorms?”  
“I’ll just come with you. I’m always hungry,” Carlos said, laughing.  
“No, I really think you should go back to the dorm,” Jay said, smirking.  
“What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like that?” Carlos asked, confused and a little worried.  
“Trust me,” Jay said turning him around in the direction of the dorms, “And go,” he pushed him forward. Carlos stumbled, looked back at Jay confused, and headed off to their dorms. Once he got to the dorms he pushed open the door somewhat weary of whatever Jay had sent him here for. What he saw when he stepped through the door was not anything he could have ever guessed.  
“Gil,” he said breathlessly, dropping his fencing bag.  
“Hey C,” Gil said, turning to face the younger boy. He had barely gotten the words out before the shorter teen had launched himself at him. Gil stumbled back a step before planting his feet firmly to support them both. He laughed. “I missed you too,” he said wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other over his shoulder blades and into his hair.  
Carlos buried his face in his neck, closed his eyes, and held both arms tightly around his waist. “I missed you so much it scares me.”  
“Auradon’s making you soft,” Gil says smirking, “On the isle a confession like that might have gotten you killed.”  
Carlos starts to pull away, “I’m sorry. You’re right. I…”  
Gil cuts him off, “Shit C, I’m kidding,” he said pulling him back to his chest, “I missed you so much,” he said kissing the top of his head. Carlos sighed and buried his face in Gil’s chest.  
“How did you get here?” Carlos asked, voice muffled in his chest.  
“Ben’s bringing over any VK who doesn’t want to stay on the isle anymore,” Gil said, stroking his hair, “We got split up depending on age or what we wanted to do so not everyone is here. Harry, Uma, and most of their crew went to some naval academy and Dizzy went to meet her step-aunt. Junior and the Third refused to leave but made me come. I probably would have come anyway. I missed you, C.”  
“I missed you too,” Carlos said, pulling back enough to look up at him.  
“Can I kiss you?” Gil whispered, “Am I still allowed to do that? Or did you leave me for some hot Auradon…” he’s cut off when Carlos grabs the back of his neck and kisses him hard. Gil brings a hand up to cup his face and places the other on his hip, sliding just the tips of his fingers under his shirt. They both stumble backwards until Gil has no choice but to sit on the bed and Carlos climbs into his lap. Carlos gasps and tilts his head back as Gil begins to kiss his neck. Gil drags his face back down after a couple seconds to keep kissing him.   
Gil breaks this kiss long enough to pull his shirt off and when he goes back to kiss him Carlos places a hand on his chest. Gil whines and tries to kiss him again.  
“Wait Gil I don’t… I mean we… I um,” he stuttered.  
Gil dropped his hands to hold Carlos’s waist and says, “We don’t do anything you don’t want, C.”  
“I just,” he pauses, “Not yet,” he continued quietly.  
“What ever you want,” Gil said, leaning up to kiss him. Carlos closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. He pushed Gil back so they were both lying on the bed. He climbed off Gil’s lap and laid down next to him. Gil draped his arm over his waist and pulled Carlos closer but didn’t attempt to hold him there, allowing him room to escape.  
“How has your dad been?” Carlos asks, “Not too bad, I hope.”  
“He’s been okay, harder to deal with without you,” Gil said shrugging and looking down.  
Carlos flinched, “I’m so sorry…”  
“Don’t apologize,” Gil cuts him off, “You got off that awful rock and I would have taken anything my father threw at me because I knew you were safe.”   
Carlos buries his face in his chest again, not answering.  
“And anyway, I’m safe now. He can’t get to me here,” Gil said burying his hand in the back of his hair and kissing his head.  
“How did he react to you leaving?” Carlos asks, already knowing the answer.  
“He wasn’t supposed to know, Junior had a plan to sneak me out, but he caught me attempting to get out. He hit me a couple times but I dropped like you told me too because I didn’t want to start I fight I knew I couldn’t win and eventually the Third stepped in and told him to let me go. Said my dad never wanted me in the first place, I was too dumb for anything, so he should just let me leave and apparently it worked because he just stormed off and let me go.”  
“I’m glad you’re okay,” Carlos said looking up at him, “And he’s wrong. You aren’t dumb and now that you’re here someone other than me will see that.”  
Gil blushed and looked away, “I’m not smart, not like you.”  
“You’re smart in your own way,” Carlos retorted. Gil kissed him softly rather than reply. When they pull away Gil looks exhausted.  
“You should probably try to sleep,” Carlos said, “Are you staying in my room?”  
“Yeah,” Gil replies, “The castle was not prepared for the flood of VKs so they’re packing rooms as full as they can until they can get more.”  
Carlos nodded and they lapsed into silence. Soon a soft snore could be heard coming from Gil and Carlos knew he should probably sleep now before the tiny snore turned into the full roar Carlos had heard Gil snore before and he was kept up all night. He slid closer and buried his face in Gil’s chest, allowing himself to drift of into his first dreamless sleep in months.


End file.
